


L'amour n'est pas assez

by AndersAndrew



Series: Miami Rick et Morty [4]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Betrayal, Bitterness, Character Development, Cheating, Citadel of Ricks, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Fanart, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rick Sanchez is an asshole, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Tears, Underage - Freeform, but he regrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Après que Rick ait insulté Morty une fois de trop, celui-ci décide de lui faire la gueule. Mais cette situation finit par peser sur eux deux. Il faut que ça cesse.





	

Les bras de Morty semblaient fragiles mais en vérité ils étaient bien plus musclés qu'ils en avaient l'air. Rick aimait les sentir autour de lui, les sentir serrer convulsivement son corps. Il connaissait Morty, il savait que celui-ci avait besoin d'être aimé, que ses étreintes étaient comme des supplications pour lui demander de rester, encore un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus près.

Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de Morty à son égard, mais des siens propres.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela aller trop loin. Il aurait voulu se perdre dans ce jeu de dupes, au milieu des caresses, cette peau satinée contre la sienne, les baisers de Morty et toutes ses réassurances.

Seulement il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il oublie réellement qui il était. Ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il se mettait à avoir des sentiments trop profonds.

Avec le temps, les blessures qu'il infligeait à Morty aujourd'hui finiraient par guérir. Il devait juste s'assurer de garder une distance de sécurité pour ne pas en faire des plaies béantes.

Il connaissait Morty, mais mieux que ça, il se connaissait lui. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire aux gens, et particulièrement ceux à qui il vouait de l'affection.

 

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le sommeil de Morty fut perturbé par un bruit extérieur, le grincement discret d'une porte sur ses gonds : d'un vert pâturage éclairé d'une lumière tamisée où il était entouré de licornes, il se retrouva plongé dans la solitude obscure de sa chambre.

Le monde était encore flou tandis qu'il papillonnait lentement des paupières, tant et si bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de si la scène était réelle ou non.

Il y avait une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, indubitablement masculine.

« Papa ? », appela-t-il faiblement – il n'était pas certain que le son soit vraiment sorti de sa bouche ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination.

Il bailla, sans même chercher à se redresser pour voir mieux. Il était détaché de ce qui arrivait, puisque ce n'était pour lui qu'un rêve de plus.

\- C'est m-m-moi, Moeuuuurghty !, répondit la voix avinée de Rick, qui titubait vers lui pour s'asseoir lourdement sur le bord de son lit.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Rien qu'une semaine, c'était long, pour eux qui avaient l'habitude de passer tant de temps ensemble. Cela rendait Morty malheureux, mais il refusait de céder.

Seulement, en cet instant précis, Morty était trop endormi pour être fâché. Puisque il s'agissait d'un rêve – l'était-ce vraiment ? – il enroula un bras languide autour de la taille du savant et referma ses paupières bien trop lourdes. Il sentit une main lui caresser la tête, et c'était bon, c'était rassurant, bien que ce ne soit que ça, juste la paume et les doigts de son grand-père posés sur son crâne, sa présence tangible et silencieuse.

Il se rendormit sans peine, laissant le vieil homme sangloter tout bas.

 

Le lendemain, Morty se leva vers 10h. Les pieds nus, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se brossa les dents. Sa sœur entra dans la pièce pour lui piquer son diffuseur.

« Il s'appelle _Reviens_  ! », grogna le garçon en crachant son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

\- T'as qu'à t'en acheter un autre, tu travailles après tout !

\- Hey, c'est le mien je te signale. T'as qu'à te trouver un job si tu as besoin de thunes...

Summer renifla :

\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber les études.

Morty attrapa le bout du sèche-cheveux, l'empêchant de s'enfuir avec :

\- Dans ce cas tu n'as pas besoin de mon diffuseur.

La jeune femme dégagea l'appareil.

\- Oh allez, t'en as pas besoin. Tu viens de te lever et ils sont déjà tout gonflés, rétorqua-t-elle en donnant une tape à la crinière blonde et volumineuse de son frère

\- M-me fais pas chier !, gronda Morty en lui arrachant à nouveau, assez violemment cette fois.

\- Donne-le moi, alleeeeez, s'te plaîîît !, insista Summer en tendant les bras pour se saisir du sèche-cheveux, écrasant le visage de Morty avec sa main en essayant d'atteindre l'appareil.

L'adolescent la repoussa avec vigueur.

\- Non ! T-t-trouves-t'en un autre !

Sa sœur croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, l'air mécontent.

\- T'es de mauvais poil en ce moment ! Vivement que tu te trouves un mec !

Morty rougit brutalement et se mit à crier :

\- Dégage. DEGAGE !

\- Crétin ! Débile !, l'insulta-t-elle en quittant la salle de bain sous les jets de culottes sales piochées dans le panier à linge.

Jerry passa dans le couloir, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Eh bah, vous en faites un boucan de si bon matin !

\- Morty est un con !, s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Summer !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il est inchiable depuis quelques temps. Même grand-père Rick l'évite.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas embarqué dans une de ses _aventures_ , déclara Jerry d'un air songeur.

Peut-être que ce serait le moment pour tenter de...ressouder leurs liens père-fils. Il avait un peu honte de lui et de son attitude envers Morty – même s'il pensait toujours que le comportement du garçon laissait à désirer. Peut-être que si lui, son père, lui donnait un peu plus d'attention, il se comporterait mieux par la suite.

\- Morty..., appela-t-il en tapant doucement à la porte de la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- QUOI ?, rugit l'adolescent, le visage couvert d'un masque hydratant.

\- Ah heu rien rien, se défendit Jerry, pris au dépourvu.

Morty lui claqua la porte au nez sans répondre.

 

Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo renvoya à Morty l'image de son visage recouvert de crème blanche, un bandeau élastique turquoise retenant ses cheveux en arrière. Il s'oberva attentivement, les yeux plissés, et essaya de prendre la pose pour prendre son reflet en photo avec son téléphone. Il esquissa plusieurs moues avant de décider laquelle lui semblait la meilleure, et déclencha le flash.

Il posta la photo sur ses différents comptes – Facebook, Twitter, Instagram – avec pour légende :

« Citation du jour : Prends soin de toi, car personne ne le fera à ta place <3 »

Il se demanda si Rick allait voir son post. Il savait que ce dernier suivait son compte Insta sous un de ses nombreux pseudonymes qu'il utilisait pour troller. Peut-être même aussi son compte Twitter.

Morty aurait bien aimé se désabonner du twitter officiel de Rick – le seul compte qu'il avait osé mettre en _follow_ pour ne pas avoir trop l'air d'un « clingy boyfriend ». Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, même quand chaque tweet de Rick, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, lui serrait la poitrine.

Il continuait de poster comme d'habitude, des photos de coucher de soleil, de lumières dans la nuit, des rants sur différents sujets incongrus, et des réponses acides à des inconnus qui commentaient ses tweets. Morty examinait chacun d'entre eux, les décortiquant pour essayer d'y dénicher un message secret, une seconde lecture qui lui serait directement adressés.

Par exemple, l'autre soir, il avait réfléchi une bonne heure sur une photo de coucher de soleil au bord de l'eau, accompagnée de la légende « nostalgie » en se demandant si c'était une référence à leur première fois. C'était stupide et il le savait.

Il n'y avait rien à gagner dans ce conflit. Il se rendait encore plus malheureux de ne pas être avec lui, ça lui pourrissait même ses loisirs. En plus il angoissait à l'idée que Rick puisse le remplacer.

Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas être un Morty ordinaire, se rendre spécial et indispensable. Il s'était dit qu'en devenant sexy, il pourrait se targuer d'être unique.

Toutefois il ne l'était pas au fond. Ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait. Une teinture de cheveux, des vêtements osés...mais derrière le fond de teint et les paillettes, le même crétin sans avenir, qui a arrêté ses études au lycée, qui n'est pas capable de comprendre quand Rick lui parle de ses plans compliqués. Qui sera toujours à la traîne, quoiqu'il fasse.

Il baissa les yeux sur le t-shirt jaune qu'il avait sorti. On était dimanche et il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir. A quoi cela lui servait de se déguiser quand il était chez lui, alors que Rick et lui ne se parlaient même plus ?

Il soupira et ouvrit le robinet pour se nettoyer le visage. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Peut-être qu'il pouvait supporter de n'être qu'un énième trophée à la vanité de Rick et faire l'impasse sur sa fierté et son amour-propre, si cela signifiait pouvoir être ensemble.

C'était une erreur de s'abaisser à cela, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si Rick allait s'excuser de son comportement...et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Il voulait que tout s'arrange. Il voulait être à nouveau heureux.

Peu importait au final les conséquences.

Il y avait droit pour une fois.

 

La gueule de bois n'était jamais une phase agréable. On aurait pu croire qu'à force de se bourrer la gueule, il serait immunisé, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il abusait de la bouteille, il finissait avec l'estomac en vrac et un mal de crâne à s'en taper le front contre un mur.

Il se souvenait de tout, comme d'habitude. Il se rappelait combien il avait été pathétique cette nuit – heureusement que Morty ne s'était pas réveillé.

Morty. Il détestait comment ce dernier prenait grand soin de l'éviter. Il ne pouvait même pas lui balancer quelques sarcasmes bien sentis sur son attitude puérile. Ni le convaincre de cesser de bouder.

Il pouvait seulement subir et attendre que Morty se lasse, ce qui était incroyablement frustrant. Ce n'était pas son genre d'attendre, il préférait être celui qui prenait les devants, qui décidait, qui contrôlait. Il n'aimait pas la position dans laquelle Morty le mettait, comme s'il était un chien qui avait pissé sur le tapis et à qui on interdisait dorénavant d'entrer dans la maison.

Il n'allait pas admettre que Morty lui manquait. Par contre il pouvait avouer que sans Morty, sa couverture psychique était réduite. Il ne pouvait pas autant se déplacer comme il l'aurait voulu, surtout qu'il ignorait toujours qui avait commandité l'enlèvement de la dernière fois.

L'homme qu'il avait capturé ne lui avait pas dit grand chose. Il avait fouillé son esprit de fond en comble, par l'intermédiaire de Scary Terry dans ses rêves, sans trouver d'information satisfaisante – mais au moins ils s'étaient bien marré ; ils avaient terrorisés le gars puis ils s'étaient fumé un petit joint en se racontant des anecdotes du collège. Scary Terry était définitivement l'un des monstres cauchemardesques les plus corrects qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il aurait aimé, c'était accéder à l'image de la fille qui avait servie d'intermédiaire – à partir de là, il pourrait commencer ses recherches. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la récupérer dans le cerveau du type. C'était malheureusement une technologie qu'il ne possédait pas.

Toutefois, il connaissait exactement le Rick qui pouvait lui fournir ça.

 

Finalement, il erra dans la vaste demeure des Smiths – cette grosse maison à la déco ridicule inspirée du Titanic, avec ses lourdes portes en bois sculpté et ses tableaux victoriens – jusqu'à trouver Morty et sa sœur en train de regarder un film, enfoncés dans les énormes fauteuil de leur salle de cinéma. Ils se partageaient un bol de pop corn croustillant dans un silence quasi religieux.

\- Qu'est-ce q-que vous UUURP matez ?

Summer se retourna, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette de bain – elle était en peignoir rose et sa peau fraîchement lavée brillait dans la lumière pâle diffusée par l'écran.

\- Love Actually. Tu veux regarder avec nous grand-père ?

\- Nan, j'ai des trucs à faire, rétorqua-t-il en s'accoudant au dossier du fauteuil de Morty.

Ce dernier ne se retourna même pas, mais Rick voyait sa nuque se raidir – il avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, dégageant ses épaules et son cou. Une soudaine impulsion envahit le vieil homme : il aurait voulu de se pencher pour embrasser sa peau lisse et dorée.

Il ne le fit pas. Il souffla juste :

\- A la Citadelle.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua le frisson qui parcourut Morty ; le duvet sur sa nuque se hérissa, lui donnant de plus en plus envie de passer sa langue dessus.

Il baissa les yeux et constata que Morty portait un short en jeans et un t-shirt jaune. Il fronça les sourcils, parce que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'habiller comme un Morty ordinaire. Il préféra ignorer le soupçon d'inquiétude qui se faufilait insidieusement dans son esprit. Il s'intéressa plutôt à son téléphone, qu'il fit semblant de consulter, checkant ses textos en faisant rouler son cure-dent entre ses lèvres.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

Et il s'éclipsa.

 

Summer jeta à son frère un regard intrigué.

\- Tu ne le suis pas.

\- E-e-est-ce que j'ai l'air d-d-d'être un chien ?, grommela Morty en enfournant une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

La jeune fille lui balança un grain de maïs soufflé enrobé de caramel dans la figure.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable.

Le garçon répondit en lui tirant la langue. Summer grimaça.

\- Puéril.

Ils retournèrent tout deux leur attention sur le film. Cependant, au moment où Juliet embrassa Mark, sur l'écran, Morty fronça les sourcils et murmura :

\- Il ne m'a pas demandé de venir.

\- D'habitude il n'a pas besoin, fit remarquer Summer en rosissant, les yeux rivés sur Andrew Lincoln. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

L'adolescent croisa les bras. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec sa sœur ; il la trouvait souvent stupide et superficielle.

Sauf que parfois, il la trouvait aussi brillante, sensible et de bon conseil.

\- Disons que...j'en ai marre de...

Il se tût, hésitant à continuer.

\- Marre de quoi ?, interrogea Summer en se tournant vers lui. Marre de voyager dans l'espace ? Marre de vivre des aventures dans d'autres dimensions ? Si tu n'en veux plus, je prends ta place.

Morty se redressa vivement, bousculant le bol de pop-corn.

\- Non !, s'exclama-t-il vivement.

\- Pourquoi pas ?, déclara la rouquine. C'est pas comme si tout le monde avait cette chance.

\- T-t-t-tu comprends pas !, s'énerva Morty.

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu boudes comme un bébé. Et pendant ce temps, grand-père va aller s'amuser tout seul. C'est idiot.

Exaspéré, Morty se leva de son siège et quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Il chercha du regard Rick, mais ce dernier n'était plus là, évidemment. Il devait être dans le garage – parce que c'était le meilleur endroit pour stocker son bric-à-brac sans que Jerry ou Beth viennent le déranger, et aussi (ça, Morty était le seul à le savoir) c'était là qu'il avait creusé son laboratoire souterrain secret.

C'était aussi là qu'il avait dit qu'il gardait l'un des kidnappeurs de Morty. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à y aller, il n'avait guère envie de repenser à ces événements.

A bien y réfléchir, peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas la gueule à Rick uniquement à cause de son absence de tact et de ses paroles blessantes. Certes, Rick était tout de même venu le sauver, mais ça avait été sa faute ; il avait été enlevé parce que ces hommes voulaient quelque chose de Rick.

Rick était venu. Mais un peu tard, tout de même.

Morty n'y avait pas réfléchi. C'était le genre de pensées amères qu'il chassait systématiquement de son esprit. Toutefois, ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être évacué aussi aisément.

Il essayait de se souvenir de l'étreinte qu'il avait partagé avec Rick, après son enlèvement. Aux paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées, la complicité et la tendresse qu'il avait ressenti – il ne pensait pas avoir été le seul. C'était spécial, c'était à eux, et ça aurait dû pouvoir compenser les mauvais moments. Excepté que non. Quand Rick s'était montré désagréable, comme à son habitude, Morty n'avait pas supporté. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, et il savait comment lui répondre. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après s'être autant rapproché l'un de l'autre, c'était devenu trop difficile de garder la bonne distance pour pouvoir s'en moquer et juste être sarcastique.

Il y avait eu trop d'événements douloureux et paradoxalement trop de bonheur, pour pouvoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se mit à courir. Ce cheminement de pensées ne pouvait mener qu'à une rupture, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Si Rick devait disparaître de sa vie, il n'en serait jamais responsable.

\- Rick !, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant vivement la porte du garage.

Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs abritant la porsche de sa mère, la jaguar de son père, et le land rover de sa sœur – lui n'avait jamais pris la peine de passer son permis voiture, le vaisseau de son grand-père lui suffisait.

Rick était en train d'astiquer son pisto-portail avec une sorte de lubrifiant luminescent. Il se retourna avec un sourire torve, comme s'il savait que Morty allait céder.

\- T-tu arrives pile au bon moment Moeeuuuurghty, j'alUUURP j'allais partir !

\- Partir sans moi ? Et ton bouclier mental alors ?

Rick haussa les épaules, vaguement embarrassé mais le cachant bien.

\- Bah, je t'ai dis que je vais à la Citadelle des Ricks. Il y a assez de Mortys là-bas pour protéger une cité entière de Ricks.

Morty fit la moue et roula son t-shirt sur son ventre pour faire un nœud avec les pans, dévoilant ainsi son ventre et son piercing bleu.

\- Je viens quand même, on ne sait jamais, déclara-t-il en s'étirant.

Il ne manqua pas de capter le regard de Rick qui coula le long de silhouette. Le vieil homme renifla et ouvrit un portail, le rose aux joues.

\- Comme tu veux, Moeeuuuurghty ! Mais tâche de ne pas TROP te faire remarquer.

C'était peine perdue, et il le savait avant même de prononcer ces mots.

 

Ils arrivèrent tout près de la Citadelle, au milieu d'une foule de Ricks et de Mortys. Rick avait beau ne pas s'y sentir à sa place, il devait reconnaître que l'endroit était parfait pour lui en tout point. Il y avait des bars tous les cents mètres environ, l'air était pur, la citée emplie de vie, de bruits et de lumières, sans occulter pour autant celle des étoiles dans le ciel – si chère à ses yeux -, scintillant de mille feux malgré les éclairages artificiels.

Il prit la main de Morty, non sans un sentiment de victoire – cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

Les doigts du garçon étaient moites. Rick savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce lieu. Il aurait voulu prendre un peu de temps pour le rassurer, pour prendre une glace et s'amuser, mais il avait un rendez-vous. Ils pourraient toujours faire ça après sa petite commission.

Il passèrent devant un Morty borgne, dont l’œil aveugle était dissimulé sous un cache-oeil ; son expression dissimulait à la perfection ce qu'il pouvait penser en les voyant s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bar. Rick savait ainsi qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

Il chercha son Rick. Il repéra aisément ce dernier, qui était accoudé à une rambarde, observant avec un air désabusé les Ricks et les Mortys peuplant l'endroit, les serveurs Mortys s'agitant comme des abeilles dans une ruche.

La première impression que Morty eut de ce Rick au pull noir, c'était qu'il avait l'air lugubre. Était-ce à cause de ses traits creusés par une fatigue anormale, le rictus qu'il gardait en permanence, ou simplement le pull à col roulé qu'il portait ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Toutefois il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise et pressa davantage ses doigts contre ceux de Rick.

Ce dernier ne le regarda pas. Mais il exerça une légère pression contre sa paume, comme pour lui dire de se calmer, et Morty se relaxa légèrement.

Il regarda autour d'eux, se demandant où le Morty de ce Rick se trouvait, et à quoi il ressemblait. Il aurait bien voulu voir la version de lui-même qui accompagnait ce Rick inquiétant. Même si une part de lui détestait voir autant de concurrences – c'était vraiment difficile de sortir du lot, de se rendre indispensable, irremplaçable.

Il ignorait qu'ils avaient déjà croisé son Morty à l'entrée. Rick quant à lui, connaissait bien le duo. Dans un continuum répertoriant tous les Ricks, du plus mauvais au plus gentil, il se situait parmi les plus immoraux – seulement deux individus le séparaient du Rick au pull noir.

Il leurs arrivait donc de coopérer. Le Rick de Miami était un bon fournisseur de drogues en tout genre et de produits de contrebande ; le Rick au pull noir disposait de technologies inédites et dangereuses interdites par le Conseil. Ils avaient parfois besoin l'un de l'autre, raison pour laquelle le Rick de Miami l'avait contacté.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il avait torturé longuement Antonio dans la prison du sous-sol. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte car il avait été d'humeur particulièrement exécrable depuis l'incident du club. Peut-être même un peu avant, juste après l'enlèvement. Il avait eu peur pour Morty, peur qu'il soit perdu, peur qu'il lui en tienne rancune, qu'il ne veuille plus de lui, et s'il haïssait ce sentiment, il savait aussi que le mieux pour son petit-fils serait de s'éloigner de lui.

Il n'était pas l'un des Ricks les plus immoraux pour rien. Si Morty s'accrochait trop, il risquait d'être blessé mortellement – physiquement ou psychiquement. Le fait qu'il s'en soucie était en soi profondément agaçant, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il en était venu à éprouver beaucoup d'affection pour ce gamin, plus que pour quiconque.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'embarquer dans ces histoires. Lui-même ne le supportait plus : il était jaloux, frustré, il n'était plus le même à cause de Morty, de leur lien, il était vulnérable, se sentant coupable.

La preuve, il lui tenait la main. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant.

Le Rick au pull noir tourna enfin le regard vers eux et esquissa un sourire sardonique. Rick se plaça naturellement devant Morty, comme pour le protéger, ce que l'adolescent apprécia. Le malaise provoqué par l'autre Rick s'accentua encore un peu plus.

\- Hey, lâcha ce dernier.

\- Hey, répondit le Rick floridien en relevant ses lunettes sur son front, l'air nonchalant.

Il esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de l'autre, entrant sans réserve dans son espace personnel pour lui taper sur l'épaule d'un geste amical. Derrière lui, Morty se détendit un peu.

\- Toujours aussi tactile, le réprimanda le Rick sombre avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Fais pas ta pucelle.

Ils commandèrent à boire et Morty fit semblant de siroter son verre de vodka-coca en perdant son regard dans les éléments de décor. Les Ricks semblaient aimer les années 80. Ce bar ressemblait un peu au club où il travaillait, et que Rick avait racheté à son propriétaire, M. Needful, après que celui-ci ait embauché Morty. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Rick l'avait fait simplement pour étendre son empire, ou juste pour lui. C'était sûrement prétentieux de sa part de penser ainsi, néanmoins la pensée était incroyablement réconfortante.

Il n'écoutait pas la conversation qui avait lieu à côté de lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû, car les Ricks parlaient de lui à mots couverts.

\- Je parie que t-tu en as fait ton q-quatre heures, se moqua le Rick en col roulé.

Le Rick de Miami haussa les épaules :

\- T-tu n'as pas vu mes phUUURPotos sur Twitter ? Ça date de plusieurs mois déjà...

L'autre grimaça :

\- Twitter. Comme si j'avais que ça à UUURP foutre hein.

\- Je sais que tu regardes d-des lolcats en secret sur Vine, répliqua Miami en aspirant sa boisson par sa paille multicolore.

Son interlocuteur fit la moue, sans nier, puis garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Il but une gorgée et reprit :

\- On a tous des t-trucs à régler avec nos Mortys. Chacun fais comme il veut. F-faut juUUUURP juste que ça évite de prendre trop de place.

\- Comment ça « trop de place » ?, grommela Miami.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dUUURP dire, répliqua l'autre. Quand il se met à monopoliser tes pensées trop souvent.

Miami souleva un sourcil, intrigué. Son camarade n'était habituellement pas du genre à donner des conseils.

\- Tu as des ennuis avec le tien ?

\- Il m'inquiète, murmura Pull Noir en croisant les bras sur le bar. Je crois qu'il m'espionne...et ç-ça me rend encore pUUUURParano. Il essaye de m'avoir. Il fait l'innocent m-mais je sais, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de louche....

Il serra le poing, fusillant du regard son verre comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi intime.

\- Un Morty trop sûr de soi, ça peut causer des soucis, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard long de signification au Morty de son collègue, qui regardait dans l'autre direction.

\- Occupe-toi de ton Morty avant de parler du mien !, coupa le Rick de Miami, le ton sec.

\- Le prends pas comme ça, gronda l'autre en lui tapotant sur la cuisse. Au fait, j'ai ce que tu as dUUUURP demandé.

Il sortit de sa blouse blanche une sorte d'agrafeuse.

\- Mais je partage pas gratuitement.

Sa main, toujours posée sur le genou de Miami, remonta lentement. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Tu s-sais que le Conseil pourrait nous condamner pour ça, déclara posément Miami en finissant son verre.

\- Qu'il aille se faire UUUURP sodomiser par un glip-glop, le Conseil. On a tous les deux fait bien pire que ça ! Mais ils le sauront jamais. Et puis...c'est justement ça qui est excitant.

Il massa l'entrejambe de Miami, une lueur aguicheuse dans le regard, jusqu'à le sentir durcir dans son jeans. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il fasse pour autant de commentaire. Il était dans le même état de frustration, une bosse proéminente déformant le devant de son pantalon, qu'il tentait vainement de cacher sous sa blouse.

Ils se fixèrent sans un mot. Ça faisait des semaines que le Rick floridien n'avait couché avec personne. La tentation était forte.

Et les Ricks étaient tellement mauvais pour résister.

\- Si tu veux cette UUUURP merde, rejoins-moi aux toilettes, dit-il en désignant son agrafeuse.

Il se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la porte du fond.

 

\- Pourquoi on est là ?, demanda Morty.

Il tira Rick de ses pensées et celui-ci le regarda en clignant des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu as décidé de venir ?, interrogea-t-il à son tour.

Le jeune homme fit la moue et détourna le regard.

\- J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de sortir un peu ?

\- Me la...UUUURP...fais pas à l'envers Morty. Tu pouvais sortir avec tes amis, ou aller danser au club...

\- J'avais envie d'être avec toi, c'est tout !, le coupa le blond.

\- Pourquoi Morty ? Je croyais que t-tu me faisais la gueule parce quUUUURP je n'étais pas assez « gentil », rétorqua le vieil homme en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts, le ton sarcastique.

L'adolescent soupira avant de répondre avec lassitude :

\- C'est vrai, tu es...tu es un vrai connard, Rick. Mais...

Il essuya quelques gouttes sur le comptoir et se mit à dessiner avec son doigt des arabesques, tout plutôt que de lever à nouveau le nez et regarder Rick.

\- Ça me manquait, ok ? De faire des trucs ensemble, de vivre des aventures. Je...j'ai juste envie que ça redevienne comme avant. Qu-qu'on soit à nouveau...tu sais ? Rick et Morty contre le monde, Rick et Morty pour 100 ans.

La main arachnéenne du savant vint ébouriffer les cheveux décolorés du jeune homme.

\- Heyyy !, se plaignit ce dernier en la chassant.

\- T'es un brave garçon Morty, déclara Rick, les yeux brillants. Je règle cette affaire en vitesse, puis on va s'acheter une UUURP glace, ou quelque chose.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être un « brave garçon », marmonna Morty.

Rick quitta son siège.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu l'es, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d’œil, ramenant le pan de sa veste sur son entrejambe pour dissimuler son érection persistante.

\- J'en veux une d'au moins trois boules !, prévint le blondinet.

\- T'auras toutes les boules que tu veux, MoEUUUGHRty !, promis Rick avec un sourire salace.

\- Pervers.

\- Maso.

\- Oh la ferme Rick !

Le vieil homme poussa la porte des toilettes et entra. En voyant le Rick au pull noir qui l'attendait, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- On fait ça vite, j'ai promis au petit de l'emmener s'amuser ailleurs après.

\- On sait tous les deux que ça va durer un certain temps, objecta l'autre en lui prenant le menton. On n'est pas du UUURP genre à jouir au premier coup de rein.

Miami frissonna d'appréhension et de désir. Son jeans tomba sur ses chevilles

 

La patience n'était pas une des vertus de Morty – il n'en avait à la base pas beaucoup, pour être honnête, ou du moins le pensait-il. Il attendit pourtant un long moment, consultant de temps en temps son téléphone portable, avant d'en avoir assez et de se diriger vers les toilettes.

Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait deux portes, avec un symbole différent représentant un Morty et un Rick.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte représentant un Rick.

Il n'y avait personne, aussi se dit-il que peut-être les deux Ricks étaient en train de conclure leur petite affaire dans une des cabines – qui lui paraissaient bien spacieuses, vu l'écartement des portes.

Il avança vers le fond du couloir, vérifiant les verrous de chaque cabine.

Soudain il se prit les pieds dans quelques choses et trébucha. Il se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber et baissa les yeux.

Un gémissement étouffé retentit, suivit d'un coup qui fit vibrer la porte de la dernière cabine, dont le verrou s'affichait fermé. La chose dans laquelle il s'était pris les pieds était une paire de jeans.

Sans comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, Morty cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis tendit l'oreille.

\- Hm, c'est bon !, chuchota la voix de Rick – mais un peu plus grave, un peu plus désagréable, ce qui permit à Morty d'identifier l'autre Rick.

Les gémissements reprirent et le garçon dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Il avait été trompé sur toute la ligne.

Une vague de nausée l'envahit. Il posa son front contre le carrelage froid du mur, à écouter _son_ Rick se faire tringler dans la cabine d'à côté. C'était abominable.

Sans dire un mot, il sortit des toilettes en vacillant.

 

Après la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, Morty était quelque peu sonné. Il tituba jusqu'à son tabouret comme dans un rêve et avala son verre d'un trait, avant de se rendre compte que c'était de l'alcool. Pourtant en cet instant, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

Il avait toujours eu peur que Rick ne se débarrasse de lui pour un autre Morty, plus attrayant, plus efficace. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Rick puisse trouver les autres Ricks intéressants. Il ne les avait jamais considéré comme de la concurrence, parce qu'il ignorait que Rick pouvait être déviant au point de coucher avec un double de lui-même. Ce qui était idiot, car si Rick pouvait coucher avec son petit-fils, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de coucher avec un de ses doubles dimensionnels ? C'était presque moralement plus acceptable.

Il fit signe au barman – un énième Morty avec une barbe – pour commander une autre boisson, qu'il vida aussitôt. La tête commençait à lui tourner néanmoins il n'était pas assez ivre pour faire disparaître la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il appela pour avoir un troisième verre, mais une main se posa sur son poignet pour l'empêcher d'attirer le serveur.

\- Tu en as eu assez, déclara un autre Morty tout aussi barbu – mais avec de longs cheveux soyeux qui donnaient envie de les caresser. T-toi et moi, on sait qu'on a une faible to-tolérance à l'alcool.

Le regard embué, le Morty blond se jeta dans ses bras et se frotta contre lui.

\- Je...ne crois pas...en avoir eu assez, non, susurra-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu-tu es b-b-bourré, répliqua l'autre, le regard fuyant.

\- Je suis en chaleur, corrigea le Morty de Miami avec un petit rire, la bouche légèrement pâteuse. Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que la plupart des Mortys sont vierges ?

Il lécha l'oreille de son interlocuteur en minaudant :

\- Moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus. Tu veux _m'essayer_?

Et en disant cela, il passa une main dans la nuque du jeune homme qui l'étreignait, passant sous sa veste pour caresser ses vertèbres du bout des doigts.

D'autres Mortys les observaient du coin de l’œil, intrigués – les Ricks ne leur prêtaient aucune attention.

Le blond sentit avec satisfaction des mains se refermer sur ses fesses.

\- Moi qui voulait juste être gentil, grogna son compagnon.

\- Je veux pas de mec gentil, l'interrompit Miami en effleurant ses lèvres avec son index. Je veux me faire sauter comme une pute.

Pas de sentiment. Juste du sexe brutal. Juste du pur plaisir.

\- Je peux faire ça, répondit le barbu, les yeux étincelants. Je peux même ramener d'autres Mortys, si tu as envie...

\- Plus on est de fous..., susurra le blond sans terminer sa phrase, ses pensées dérivant vers les toilettes au fond du bar.

Son air triste décida son compagnon. Ils sortirent et prirent la direction du motel, tandis que le barbu invitait des amis à les rejoindre.

 

Le sexe était rassurant car c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il y avait ce contact, cette intimité, qui lui faisait oublier la crainte de ne pas être aimé. Plus ses amants avaient faim de lui, plus ils étaient brusques et avides, plus il pouvait s'abandonner à l'illusion exquise d'être voulu.

Les Mortys qui l'entouraient étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés – sauf le Morty biker au blouson de cuir qui ramonait sa bouche en agrippant fermement sa tignasse. Lui savait comment bouger, on sentait qu'il avait l'habitude.

Par contre celui qui le besognait par derrière arrivait à peine à toucher sa prostate. Il avait un rythme erratique, désordonné, et ses couinements aigus étaient typiques d'un puceau sur le point de jouir.

Mais le Morty floridien ne recherchait pas que le plaisir physique dans cette orgie de Mortys – en plus des deux qui le pénétraient, il y en avait un qui se masturbait dans ses cheveux, au grand déplaisir du biker tatoué dont la main crispée sur son crâne lui griffait le cuir chevelu en se resserrant ; il y en avait deux autres, en t-shirt rouge et bleu, qui se branlaient à distance en regardant l'action, les yeux écarquillés.

Miami leur fit un clin d’œil en sortant la queue du Morty barbu de sa bouche pour laper les gouttes de semence qui commençaient de perler sur son gland.

« Salope. », grinça le Morty rebelle avec une touche d'émerveillement, comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bon.

Miami rougit, le nœud dans son estomac se détendant progressivement, faisant se répandre à l'intérieur des lacets de chaleur bienfaisante. Il en aurait presque oublié Rick. Son Rick. Avec un autre, en train de baiser comme des lapins dans les toilettes du bar. Presque.

Son anus se resserra.

« AH ! »

Le Morty dans son cul éjacula brutalement. Miami sentit son sperme le remplir, et il avait beau adorer cette sensation, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait. Il était emprisonné par un besoin incompréhensible, dont il ignorait le but, et qui l'empêchait de trouver satisfaction dans ce qui habituellement réussissait toujours à le calmer. A cause de ça, le sexe n'était pas aussi relaxant qu'avant. Il faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour oublier sa solitude, sa haine de lui-même, son affection non-retournée pour Rick – des émotions tellement vaines, qui ne lui apporteront jamais que du malheur. Il voulait redevenir nonchalant, coucher avec n'importe qui quand ça lui chantait sans rien éprouver de plus qu'un immense soulagement, la satisfaction égocentrique de plaire et d'avoir le contrôle.

Sauf que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière après s'être engagé dans cette direction.

Il avait admis ses sentiments pour Rick. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Néanmoins, il redoubla d'effort sur la verge du biker, tandis qu'un autre Morty s'enfilait dans son trou encore palpitant.

 

En se rhabillant, Rick n'écouta qu'à moitié les avertissements du Rick au pull noir. Il était déjà en train de réfléchir sur comment il allait excuser son absence auprès de Morty. Il secoua la tête en se rappelant à l'ordre : il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il était libre et faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais même en essayant de s'en convaincre, il gardait tout de même un sentiment désagréable de culpabilité chevillé au corps.

\- Tu dois être pruUUUURPdent avec ce bidule. Une fois qu'il est implanté, on-on ne peut plus l'enlever, prévînt l'autre Rick d'une voix rauque et grinçante – bizarrement plus menaçante que celle des autres Ricks.

\- Hm hm, marmonna Rick de Miami en plantant un cure-dent entre ses lèvres.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait – la puce manipulatrice et le sexe – il ne souhaitait guère s'attarder. L'autre non plus d'ailleurs – ce qui montrait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux des Ricks, sur la même longueur d'onde – car il ouvrit un portail et disparut avec un doigt d'honneur en guise d'au revoir.

« TroudUUURPduc. », grogna Rick en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il l'était qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Pour peu qu'on puisse « s'entendre » entre Ricks. Ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à se faire des amis...

Il revînt vers le bar, mais constata que Morty avait disparu. Son verre n'était même plus là, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être parti depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Il est allé UUUURPoù ?, demanda-t-il au Morty hipster qui faisait office de barman.

\- Qui ça ?, répondit ce dernier sur un ton nonchalant qui lui mit automatiquement les nerfs en pelote.

\- Mon MoEUGHrty !!, s'exclama-t-il avec agacement.

Le jeune homme continua d'essuyer son shaker en lui jetant un regard blasé.

\- Mon gars, des Mortys, j'en vois passer des centaines par ici.

Rick se pencha vivement sur lui pour l'agripper par son col en V, les yeux exorbités de rage derrière ses lunettes et la bave aux lèvres. Son cure-dent tomba sans faire de bruit, tandis qu'il éructait :

\- Je t-t'ai demandé OU EST MON MORTY !!!

\- J-j-je sais pas, m-mon dieu !! Je-je-je sais p-p-p-pas !!, bégaya le barbu en blêmissant, perdant totalement son attitude composée.

Rick le rejeta en arrière et tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Morty au milieu de la foule qui peuplait l'endroit. Il sortit rapidement dans la rue, et ne voyant personne, il dégaina son téléphone pour appeler Morty. Cet inconscient avait certainement décidé de faire un petit tour, ou bien il s'était laissé attiré par n'importe quel truc brillant.

\- Allez allez, réponds, sale petit enfEUUUURPfoiré !, jura Rick entre ses dents, maudissant intérieurement la tonalité du téléphone.

Un Morty aux allures de métalleux arriva en face de lui, les mains dans les poches. Son blouson de cuir couvert de badges attira l'attention de Rick parce qu'il y avait plein de paillettes multicolores dessus. Il le retînt par le bras.

\- Hey, toi !

Le Morty tourna vers lui un visage revêche, l'air prêt à lui décocher un coup de poing, cependant, après quelques secondes, il parut le reconnaître et se détendit. Il repoussa la main de Rick.

\- Je parie que t-tu cherches t-ton Morty partout ? Fallait le surveiller un peu mieux.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Où est-il ?, coupa Rick sans s'attarder sur ses paroles.

\- Ça va pas t-te plaire, rétorqua le Morty en fronçant des sourcils.

Il désigna un motel derrière lui avec son pouce.

\- Chambre 741. Le code de la porte, c'est 4-2-2-P...

Il n'avait même pas terminé que Rick traversait déjà la rue en direction du motel.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Les Ricks, t-tous les mêmes, marmonna-t-il en grattant le vieux tatouage de prénom en 4 lettres s'étalant juste en dessous de son oreille.

 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Rick se doutait déjà du spectacle qui l'attendait derrière.

Il y avait des Mortys partout. Ils étaient tous des plus ordinaires, avec leur corps frêle d'ado, suant et haletant pendant qu'ils se branlaient au-dessus de _son_ Morty, qu'ils l'utilisaient comme une vulgaire poupée, un jouet destiné à assouvir leurs fantasmes dictés par leurs hormones en ébullition.

Une bouffée de rage l'envahit. Incontrôlée, gigantesque. Il se rua vers le lit, les poings serrés.

Les garçons le virent et aussitôt, ils s'éparpillèrent comme un banc de poisson devant un requin, en bafouillant des excuses.

Le Morty à trois yeux qui était agenouillé derrière son Morty interrompit ses balancements obscènes et s'écarta en couinant lorsque Rick lui agrippa l'épaule pour le rejeter en arrière. Le sperme jaillit lorsque son pénis se retira, atterrissant sur les fesses du blondinet. Ce dernier serra un coin de son oreiller entre les dents en gémissant – la brusquerie avec laquelle son amant s'était retiré ne devait pas être très agréable pour lui, mais à ce moment-là, Rick s'en foutait.

Il prit la place laissée libre, et retourna Morty sur le lit, pour qu'ils soient face à face, la colère, le désir, la possessivité et le besoin d'asseoir sa dominance l'emplissant d'une rage aveugle qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser.

Il tira les cheveux dorés en arrière, arrachant à son Morty un geignement de douleur qui fit courir un frisson d'exaltation le long de son échine.

\- Sale pe-petite enfUUUURPlure !

\- Ri-Rick !, balbutia Morty.

\- Je t'avais d-dis d'attendre au bUUURP bar !, rugit le vieil homme.

\- J'ai vu...j'ai vu ce que tu as fais...avec l'autre Rick !

Le vieil homme se figea. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait espéré que Morty ne saurait jamais rien de ce qui s'était passé, et ce n'était pas fidèle à lui-même. Quel importance que Morty sache qu'il couchait avec ce Rick ? Il n'avait pas à se justifier...du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre.

Il relâcha les cheveux du garçon, dont la tête retomba dans l'oreiller. Progressivement, sa colère diminuait au profit d'une émotion plus difficile à supporter. Il s'écarta pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et dégaina sa flasque. Morty roula sur le côté et Rick put voir son visage : ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux emplis de larmes contenues. Il tenta de l'ignorer en prenant une longue gorgée.

Le garçon s'approcha à quatre pattes et l'enlaça doucement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?, chuchota-t-il. Je...je suis pas assez pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas UUUURP pas ça, grogna Rick en réponse, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Alors quoi ? Je ferais t-tout ce que t-tu me diras, balbutia Morty, maudissant son bégaiement. Je serais meilleur, p-plus sexy, je...

Il baissa la tête, resserrant son étreinte.

\- Je ne sais pas q-quoi faire d'autre pour que tu me trouves intéressant, Rick...

Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, l'adolescent enfouit son visage contre son épaule en rougissant.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...ne...

\- Arrête de chouiner MoEURGHty !!, coupa Rick en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux longs.

\- Je ne chouine pas !, se défendit Morty, la voix étouffée par le tissu de la veste rose pastel.

Les lèvres du savant effleurèrent son front.

\- Tu es tellement adorable q-que je n'arrive pas à me retenir.

Sa main caressa doucement la nuque du garçon, descendant dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Morty frissonna en se blottissant davantage contre lui. Son corps nu et couvert de sueur attirait Rick comme un aimant. Il toucha l'intérieur de sa cuisse, du bout des doigts, et Morty écarta docilement les jambes, dévoilant son sexe à demi érigé.

\- Comme si une _bande de Mortys_ pouvait te satisfaire !, gronda Rick en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

Il allongea doucement le jeune homme sur le lit et l'embrassa dans le cou. Morty enroula rapidement ses bras autour de lui en gémissant de bien être. Il replia un genou pour frotter sa cuisse contre la hanche de son grand-père, et soupira avec envie. Avant qu'il puisse parler, Rick lui cloua les lèvres avec les siennes, prenant son visage entre ses grandes mains noueuses.

Il pouvait sentir son début d'érection à travers son pantalon et il avait hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été comme ça, il en mourrait d'envie. Son corps reconnaissait Rick et s'excitait tout seul après une si longue période sans lui. Il voulait s'approprier à nouveau sa queue, ses baisers, ses caresses, ne rien laisser pour les autres, ni Rick ni Morty. Personne.

\- Il n'y a q-que moi qui puisse te donner ce que tu veux vraiment, murmura Rick contre son oreille d'une voix exceptionnellement rauque de désir. Il n'y a q-que ma bite qui puisse combler ton petit trou, hein Morty ?

La possessivité dans le ton de sa voix électrisa Morty. Il poussa un geignement lascif et chercha à nouveau sa bouche, fiévreux.

\- Oui. Oui !, haleta-t-il tout bas.

Son Rick. Il en avait besoin. Pour se rassurer d'abord, être sûr que Rick voulait toujours de lui, mais aussi pour effacer les traces laissées par leurs autres amants. Seul son Rick comptait vraiment, et il était le seul à compter pour son Rick.

\- Tu veux la grosse bite de grand-père, Morty ?, susurra le savant en défaisant sa ceinture.

\- Donne-la moi !, gronda le garçon avec empressement, tirant sur le pantalon pour le lui enlever.

Le vieil homme se mit à rire devant tant d'engouement et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Tout doux Morty, tu vas l'avoir. Laisse-moi une minute, que je puisse te l'enfiler.

Il glissa sa verge entre les fesses rondes du garçon, mais rata sa cible à cause du foutre visqueux dégoulinant dans sa raie.

\- Putain !, s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas au moins leurs faire porter une capote ?!

\- Il en avait une ?, rétorqua vivement Morty, en faisant référence à l'autre Rick dans les toilettes du bar.

\- Il n'a pas jUUURP jouis dedans, grommela Rick. Il ne j-jouit jamais dedans. C'est pas son truc.

Voyant que sa réplique faisait mouche – Morty pinçait les lèvres, le regard sombre – il continua :

\- C'est plus le genre à te jouir dans la gueule s'il peut. Mais là il s'est contenté de me l'étaler sur le cul.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, et s'empara du sexe du vieil homme.

\- Tu f-f-ferais mieux d-de la fermer si tu veux me niquer.

\- Tu en crèves d'envie Morty, pas la peine de le cacher !

\- Toi aussi ! Alors ferme-la !, grogna le garçon avec autorité, en le guidant contre son anus.

Rick frémit et esquissa un sourire tordu.

\- Je vais te la mettre bieeeen profond, Morty, promit-il avant de s'enfoncer.

Son pénis rentra à l'intérieur comme dans du beurre. Il poussa en grondant de plaisir, sa queue large se frayant un passage dans la chair tendre et chaude de son petit-fils.

\- Ah Rick ! RICK !

\- Tu aimes ça Morty ?, chuchota celui-ci en donnant des coups de rein. Ma...HAN !...bite dans ton...AH !...joli petit cul ? HAN ! Bébé !

\- J'aime ça !, hoqueta l'adolescent. J'aime....ça...han, Rick ! Rick, je t'aime ! Ah ! Aaaah !

Comme d'habitude, Morty jouit le premier, violemment, le corps agité de convulsion de plaisir intense. Rick continua de le besogner avec vigueur, déversant toute sa rancœur et sa frustration dans ses coups de butoir.

Après l'orgasme, Morty était plus accueillant, ses muscles se relâchant. Mais il était aussi plus sensible, et couinait à chacun de ses mouvements, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que subir ses assauts. Rick le connaissait par cœur. Il savait à quel point le garçon aimait ça, et cela décuplait davantage son excitation.

Brutalement, il sentit comme un poing se resserrer dans son bas-ventre. Il éjacula à longs traits, pour la première fois depuis des semaines – contrairement à Morty, il ne pratiquait pas beaucoup la masturbation, et trouver des partenaires était devenu...lassant. C'était la faute du garçon, à n'en point douter. Coucher à droite à gauche n'était plus aussi émoustillant, quand il savait que quelqu'un d'aimant et dévoué l'attendait à la maison.

Il se vida complètement, dans un râle rauque et bestiale de satiété, pressant ses testicules moites contre le derrière satiné et insatiable de son petit-fils. Le sperme se mit à dégouliner de partout à cause du trop plein.

Morty se recroquevilla sur lui, comme une araignée sur sa proie, ses bras et ses jambes entourant le corps maigre de Rick. Il gémit contre sa peau.

\- Rick....Rick...

Le ton désespéré de sa voix aurait fait fondre le cœur le plus insensible. Mais le vieil homme était bien au-delà de ça.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte pour s'emparer d'un cure-dent qu'il plaça entre ses dents. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit, et plus il se persuadait qu'elle était bonne, moins il avait envie de la mettre en œuvre.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'adolescent. Ce dernier baissa la tête et prit celle-ci entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!, s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce q-que tu me fuis, Ri-Rick ?! Je croyais...je croyais qu'on avait...qu'on avait quelque chose. Je croyais que...tu voulais de moi...à tes côtés...alors POURQUOI tu agis comme si je n'existais pas ??

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Les doigts de Rick lui prirent le menton pour le relever, plongeant ses yeux fatigués dans ceux plein de larmes du jeune homme.

Il lutta contre les mots, prononçant chaque syllabe avec difficulté :

\- C'est justement pa-parce que...parce que je t'aime que j-je dois le faire, Mortimer. C'est parce que je-je t'aime que tu dois...rrrrester loin de moi.

Le visage de Morty se transforma. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue tachetée de paillettes, mais son expression s'éclaira soudain, comme une éclaircie durant un orage.

\- Rick ! Rick, je...

Le savant l'interrompit en plantant les dents de son agrafeuse dans le cou du garçon. Ce dernier lâcha un cri guttural au moment où Rick appuya sur l'appareil, implantant la puce profondément dans sa chair. La puce se mit à clignoter, avant de passer au vert. Les yeux de Morty se révulsèrent et il s'effondra.

Rick le retînt, et l'allongea avec précaution sur le lit. Il essuya le sang autour de la plaie en rangeant l'appareil dans sa poche de veste. Il ne disposait que d'une seule puce – celle que le Rick en noir lui avait donné en échange de leur rapide petite baise dans les toilettes (un prix somme toute assez raisonnable, mais l'offre n'était valable qu'une seule fois).

Il comptait utiliser l'outil de manipulation mentale sur son prisonnier afin de lui extorquer des informations. Mais il avait trouvé un usage plus important à ses yeux.

Il caressa le front de Morty avec tendresse, puis observa ses pupilles pour vérifier que les connexions dans son cerveau se faisaient correctement. Si le Rick en noir disait vrai, il devrait reprendre connaissance dans moins d'une heure.

Rick avait un peu de temps pour manipuler sa mémoire et faire en sorte qu'il oublie tout de leur relation et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Ce serait plus facile ainsi. Il n'aurait plus à être mêlé à ses histoires. Il serait en sécurité.

Et Rick lui-même ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal. Aujourd'hui serait l'ultime fois.

Le cœur lourd, il se mit à l'ouvrage pour les derniers réglages.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Promis, la prochaine - et dernière - partie se finira bien.
> 
> Et voici un petit fanart que j'ai fait sur le pairing principal de cette série Miami Rick et Morty, histoire de compenser un peu tout cet angst :  
> 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à [rebloguer ](http://andersandrew.tumblr.com/post/157332693175/ok-here-my-first-official-smutty-fanart-of-miami) (oui je fais ma pub, t'as vu. Oh allez, c'est pas souvent)


End file.
